


Steal Your Breath Away

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Justified
Genre: Community: writerverse, Drabble, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Just for tonight...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal Your Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> For the writerverse "One time only" challenge.

~*~

"This is just for tonight," Raylan says. "It ain't gonna be a regular thing."

He and Boyd are in the woodshed, naked and touching each other with uncharacteristic wonder.

"Hell, I know that," Boyd snaps.

Raylan acts like Boyd's about to start picking out curtains, though truthfully, Boyd's already thinking once won't be enough, and how come Raylan gets to make all the damn rules, anyway?

"Like that?" Raylan asks. 

_Oh, God_. Boyd makes a sound halfway to sin. "Slow down…"

This is the best thing that's ever happened to Boyd. He's got to make it last while he can. 

 

_\-------- fin --------_


End file.
